Times Change
by Icarus-Katz
Summary: THE WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED AROUND A WHOLE LOT-What happens when eight friends are thrown into life at the Collegia. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first try as an author, so please, please review! I hope you enjoy.  
  
The world my story takes place in is not mine. It is Mercedes Lackey's. Most of the characters are original, but any character from her books are just that, from her books. I hope you enjoy, and I hope all of my friends are happy with their characters! Also, my italics don't work yet (emphasis, hopefully, on the yet), so I'm going to put thoughts between *.*, and of course, mindSpeech between :.:, sorry about the confusion!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose on a sleeping castle, surrounded by fields and cottages, the sky just barely turning from dark to light. As the inhabitants of the stables began to stir, so did those in the castle.  
  
A young girl, about fifteen years old, opened her hazel eyes and started to stretch, only to find herself rolling off the bed and onto the cold floor. She crashed to the ground in a ball of blankets and arms, as her roommate awoke with the noise.  
  
"Kaida, you okay? We're going to have to put you into a walled bed if you keep falling out like that." The other girl laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement, as Kaida untangled herself from the blankets, finding her muscles to be no match for the thick cloth, and began to rub her head, covered in frizzy, brown hair, achingly. "Maybe all of those bumps account for your craziness."  
  
Kaida glared at her golden-haired friend, "Well at least my insanity has an excuse," she quickly retorted, "while you just seem to grow less sane only by living and breathing. Who knows, Edana, maybe my insanity is rubbing off on you." She grew quiet as her stomach rumbled. "Let's get something to eat."  
  
Both of the girls laughed as they set down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Kaida, you are always hungry. I swear, we could feed half of the castle on what you eat alone." Edana ducked at the playful punch Kaida threw at her. "Hey, Tala, over here, before she kills me!" Edana waved to a girl with brown eyes, and wavy, brown hair, dressed completely in black, who looked as if she would kill anyone who was that cheerful in the morning.  
  
The tall, sinister-looking girl took the distance between them and her room in quick, long-legged strides, as she pulled Kaida into a head- lock and patted her on the head. "Good job, Kaida, keep up the good work." She feigned shaking in fear as Edana gave her the most evil look she could muster. "I'm shaking in my boots! Remind me never to cross blades with Edana when she's half-asleep and hungry."  
  
Two girls, almost identical in the way they moved, tumbled out of the room Tala had just left, one hastily pulling on a boot as the other dragged her by the elbow. "Aaralyn, you still trying to force Nida into waking up before noon? I don't think it's working."  
  
"Kaida, I'd like you to try to wake her up after she's stayed up half the night going on about Elcan. She speaks like he is a god or a king or something." Aaralyn rolled her brown eyes, and shook her head, waving straight golden brown-yellow hair at her twin, "And it's impossible to get to sleep at a reasonable hour when you have cats and dogs and birds screeching in your ears for hours. I still haven't gotten her to explain why she feels the need to care for so many animals."  
  
"Well, he is the most handsome thing to ever grace Valdemar!" Nida's deep brown eyes began to sparkle as she thought of her dashing young minstrel, running her hands through her dark brown hair in a vain attempt to tame it, "And you forgot about the squirrel."  
  
"I always wonder whether she's gone and gotten herself lifebonded to your twin, Kaida," Edana murmured, "though I guess it's pretty unlikely."  
  
Tala chuckled, "I worry for my sanity, if they are going to be together all of the time. We'll never hear the end of it."  
  
Kaida gave a knowing smile, "You're already insane. You *have* lived with *us* most of your life."  
  
The five girls walked into the hall, talking and laughing about who knows what, and took their places at the table they had claimed for their own, where two girls and two young men were already seated. The girls were both thin and lanky, with brown eyes and long, straight, brown hair. One of the boys had long, straight, red hair and blue eyes, while the other had curly brown hair and hazel eyes to match Kaida's. "Sanne, move over! I get to sit next to Elcan," shouted Nida, as she pulled Kaida's twin from in between the other boy and one of the girls. The girl started when she looked away from her laughing friends, and realized that she was now seated next to the red-headed youth.  
  
Tala smiled as she looked at her friend. *I don't think I've ever seen Sanne turn that color of red before. For that matter, I haven't seen anyone turn that color before. I wonder what has her turning into a beet.*  
  
Aaralyn groaned softly when she realized that the other girl was there, sitting sullenly in the far corner of the table. *Oh no! I forgot Lamya was visiting from Haven. I hope she doesn't decide to pick a fight again. She can be so annoying to deal with. Being with her makes me physically ill.*  
  
"Sanne, Raul, I fear we have been overtaken by a mob of insanity. It is best we just give in, they only get stronger if we resist." Elcan smiled as all five of the latecomers started to glare, and the twins started to pummel him. "Raul! Help! They're going to kill me!"  
  
Raul smiled, shaking his red hair, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I value my neck too much to help you. Sorry." He chuckled as Elcan threw him a mock moan of despair. "And anyway, I don't want them to kill me before I eat this delicious-looking breakfast." With that, the friends managed to pause their attacks on Elcan, and throw themselves at their meal.  
  
***  
  
"I love food!" Kaida smiled contentedly as they strolled out into the forest at a leisurely pace.  
  
Nida rolled her eyes playfully. "Is that *all* you think about?" She looked at Aaralyn, who winked at her, and they both burst out laughing.  
  
:Nida, I don't think she's the only one who thinks about only one thing : Aaralyn mindSent playfully, as Elcan, taking advantage of Nida's laughter, lifted her up and started carrying her, despite many kicks on Nida's part.  
  
Sanne shook with ill-concealed laughter, taking control of herself, only to look up at Aaralyn and burst into laughter again. "So Nida, are you going to be swooning after him for the rest of your life?"  
  
Nida looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blush. "Well.uh.I don't know.I guess it depends on where life takes all of us."  
  
"Hey Sanne, what do you think you're going to do with your life? We know your dreams about helping the world, but how do you want to go about doing that?" Aaralyn's expression turned from laughter to thoughtfulness in the blink of an eye.  
  
"I really don't know. I have no idea what I want to do with myself. I mean, what are the options? You don't exactly go to the Palace and say 'Hey, Queen Selenay, any positions open for all around do-gooders?' What about you, Edana?"  
  
Edana paused for a moment, "I don't know. I've always dreamed about being a Herald, but I don't think that's going to happen. I'm really not sure what I want to do. Hey Tala, what do you think?"  
  
Tala started at the unexpected question, realizing that she didn't have an answer on hand. "I-I don't know.What is there really for me to do?"  
  
Raul blanched at the confusion in his sister's eyes. That is a question that seems to plague her constantly. She doesn't seem to see any use in anything she does, though helping the weapons-master train everyone is so important, and she's so good at it. He grew quiet as he tried to puzzle out a way to make her realize that she wasn't useless.  
  
Lamya rolled her eyes, full of cynicism, and laughed, as she pushed to the middle of the group. "What is it with you guys. Always talking about the future, wondering what's going to happen to you, trying to help the world. You sentimental fools haven't changed a bit since last time I saw you. Poor Sanne, can't figure out how she's going to curse the world with her attempt to help, while Tala is too stupid to even get that far. You all really make me laugh." Tala was struggling to keep herself from pounding Lamya into the ground, her fists balled and eyes flashing with suppressed anger, almost as if filled with a growing flame, while Raul rushed to hold back Sanne and Kaida. With his back turned away from his sister, Raul didn't see her give up on ending the conflict peacefully.  
  
Lamya's smirk turned to a frown as she realized that no one was stopping Tala from attacking her. "Whoa! Let's not be too angry! I'm only telling you the truth." She began to back away as Tala's pace began to quicken, "Come on! You don't want to make a decision you would regret." Lamya turned and ran, screaming as Tala charged at her.  
  
Tala caught up to Lamya, punching her squarely in the face, her red eyes flashing and her hair turning from brown to a dusty red. "Sentimental and weak, are we?" She pulled her arm back again, prepared to beat Lamya to a pulp, when Edana caught her arm and pulled her off of the screaming girl.  
  
Edana glared at Lamya, suddenly silent as the barrage of attacks stopped. "You coward. You think that we won't fight back. You'd better learn to take care of yourself, because I'm not going to stop Tala next time you decide to provoke her." Lamya got to her feet, only pausing for a second before stalking off without a word. Edana let go of Tala, as they all watched the retreating figure, "That bitch. Do we really have to spend a month with her?" She smiled as Tala began to mutter under her breath, "I guess not. The way things are going, she's going to have herself killed or chased away by one of us sooner or later."  
  
***  
  
Dinner that night was unusually quiet. Raul was concentrating on keeping his sister from pounding Lamya into the floorboards again, while Nida was trying to hold Sanne from alternately attacking Lamya and storming back to her room. Kaida spent her time watching Edana and Lamya, who were busy staring each other down.  
  
Elcan and Aaralyn continued desperately to force conversation at the table. "Elcan, you haven't played for us in a while. Won't you take up your lute before we go to sleep? This is promising to be a boring evening, unless we find something to liven it up." Aaralyn smiled weakly as Elcan started to describe the song he was working on now, frantically dragging on any possibility to fill the silence. Lamya finally got fed up, and stormed off in a huff, while Kaida followed Edana back to their room.  
  
***  
  
Sanne followed after her cousin to their room, shaking with anger, horrified that she was related to the one who was causing everyone so much trouble. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lamya! Why do you insist on picking a fight every time you stay here? Leave us alone, for once, and forget the past, can't you? Stop taking your anger at yourself out on my friends and I!"  
  
"Leave me alone, okay Sanne. You don't get it! You were always the favorite in our family, weren't you. Always perfect, always got what you wanted, you didn't have to deal with you parents leaving you with an annoying cousin for three years! So just leave me alone!"  
  
Sanne sighed with frustration, giving up on lecturing her cousin for the night. struggled with her anger and confusion until her eyelids forced themselves shut. *What happened with her and her parents? There was always something odd going on in that part of the family. I know she was miserable staying with my parents and I for a few years while her parents completed some sort of training, but they came back for her. I wonder what her parents were doing anyway.* She managed to drift to a peaceful, dreamless sleep, escaping emotional battles until the next morning.  
  
***  
  
Aaralyn and Nida dragged Elcan to the courtyard, demanding that he perform for them, or he would not be allowed to bed that night. He began tuning his lute, glaring at them in mock anger, while they held their own private conversation.  
  
: Nida, I can see why you love him so much. You are perfect for each other!:  
  
: So you admit I'm not completely insane? :  
  
: Fine, but only because you two are lifebonded :  
  
Nida failed to suppress her mental shock at her twin's blunt, unsuspected remark. It is impossible to lie mind-to-mind :What! You really think so? I mean, lifebonds are so rare.:  
  
: Nida, it's obvious! I mean, half of your waking moments are spent on him, and vice versa. I think the only way to get you two a little less extreme is for you to acknowledge that :  
  
At that remark, Elcan finished tuning his lute, and began to play. The music pulled the twins in, so that all they could think of was the beauty of the music.  
  
: Elcan, that was beautiful : Nida's senses came back to the world around her, after floating in the world painted by Elcan's songs. : It was truly amazing. It's like listening to a real Bard play. I could practically feel the music! :  
  
: I have to agree, Elcan. You are definitely more skilled than you admit. :  
  
Elcan flushed under the compliments : Thank you ladies. Now, it is safe for me to collapse into bed? :  
  
: Not before I talk to you two! : Elcan and Nida started in surprise. : As I said to Nida before, you two are obviously lifebonded. I mean, it's obvious. Why else would you be so stuck on each other, and how else would you be able to talk mind-to-mind? It's no use trying to hide the fact that you two are head-over-heels in love with each other, all of us have figured it out. :  
  
: Are we that obvious? : Elcan looked shocked at the thought of everyone realizing it. : I mean, we were just figuring it out ourselves.:  
  
: Yes, you are that obvious. : Aaralyn smiled at the shock on both of their faces : I'm done with my speech, so you can go to bed. I'm sure I've given you two enough food for thought to keep you up all night. My work is done. :  
  
Elcan went off to his room, while Aaralyn and Nida headed back to theirs, all of them thinking about the changes that could come from their discussion.  
  
***  
  
Kaida sat on an armchair in their room, overwhelmed by her own thoughts, as Edana stared out the window.  
  
*I can't believe that bitch. I remember the other time she came here. It was a couple years after Sanne and her parents came to live with us, and Tala and Raul had just recently moved in. We were sleeping in tents for a couple nights since we were rebuilding some of the rooms in the castle. She and Tala got into a fight about something, I can't remember what. Lamya shoved Tala into the fire pit, I think, but the flames didn't hurt her. I must have been really tired at the time. I'm sure Tala wasn't thrown into the fire, or she would have been badly burned. Of course, I also could have sworn the flames rose to cover Lamya instead, so I must have been seeing things. Edana and I dragged Lamya and Tala out of the fire, but she was still badly burned on her whole left side of her body. She blames that whole incident on all of us, and for some reason, Tala blames it on herself also. She seems to think that Lamya was burned because of her, but that's not possible. Tala was unconscious when we dragged her away from the fire. The heat must of made her pass out, or something. No matter who's to blame, though, Lamya has hated us all ever since.* Kaida felt sleep overcoming her, as she drifted into a troubled, fitful rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just for repetitions sake, this used to be the 1st chapter. So, I hope you like the changes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning dawned on the early risers of the group, attempting to study their respective courses. Kaida, Edana, and Tala lounged under a tree, while Aaralyn and Elcan leaned against a large stone, and Raul paced around a small circle.  
  
"This is impossible!" Kaida glared at the book lying in between her and Edana, as if expecting an answer, "Who in their right mind would *want* to spend hours doing math."  
  
Aaralyn blinked in confusion, her jaw dropping open in shock. "How can you not like math! Are you insane?" The tirade paused for a moment as they all stared at her, "Wait, you *are* insane." Edana chuckled as Kaida glared over her parchment, attempting to concentrate on mastering her evil eye and the math problem at the same time, "I know! I can *tutor* you!" Aaralyn's eyes gleamed, her smile encompassing her whole face, as Kaida crawled away as fast as possible. Sanne walked into the courtyard, walking slowly with her nose in a book.  
  
"NO! NO! Save me! Help!" Kaida opened her eyes wide in a look of mock terror, "You'll brainwash me! You'll turn me into math lover!"  
  
Sanne looked up from her tome of Rethwellan. "SHHH! You guys, you're interrupting my concentration." Elcan began to mockingly shake his finger and shoot stern glares at the others from behind Sanne, "How am I supposed to learn Rethwellan if I have you blaring in my other ear?" The others fell over laughing as Elcan began to mimic every word that Sanne said, "Hey! What's so funny?" She turned around, only to see Elcan looking up at the sky, his face a picture of innocence.  
  
Edana chuckled and tried to pick up Kaida's forgotten notebook, but Aaralyn was quick to snatch it from her. "I'll do it, I'll do it! I love math!" Aaralyn glared at Edana, daring her to protest.  
  
Kaida blanched in terror. "No! Not Aaralyn! She'll keep me locked in a room of math books for hours. It's cruel and unusual torture!"  
  
Raul looked up from his latest invention, a plan forming in his mind. "Aaralyn! Can you help me figure out the measurements for this catapult?" Aaralyn's smile grew as she leapt towards his papers.  
  
Edana laughed, finally picking up the notebook. "Kaida! What in the nine hells does that say? Is that a letter or a number?" She smiled as Kaida turned to glare at her.  
  
"Hey! It's a four!" She crossed out the number and began to write it again painstakingly, as Edana and Aaralyn doubled over with laughter, "There! Is that better? Now, help!" Edana picked herself up from the ground, pulling Aaralyn up at the same time, and bent over the math problems. Tala managed to stop laughing and began to practice the footwork for her fencing, while Elcan went back to practicing his new song.  
  
The friends started as a menacing growl sounded from the entrance to the courtyard. Elcan looked up from his lute, chuckling as Nida stumbled out of the hallway, her pet squirrel perched on her shoulder. She looked around the courtyard, her hair mussed up from sleeping, her face a picture of crankiness. "How are you all awake already? You've been up what, two hours already? You are insane! You're not allowed to be up now!" She sat down next to Elcan, her tirade over, and began to flip through a book on Valdemarian law while petting the squirrel, which was now sitting in her lap, "Ugh! I love anything to do with lawbreaking, but anything can be boring with this kind of writing. I hate homework!" The squirrel jumped out of her lap and began to nibble at the pages of her book. Nida stared at it, and it begrudgingly returned to its place in her lap, after grabbing an acorn from the ground.  
  
"You have such a way with animals, it amazes me." Elcan chuckled, looking over his lute at her book. "That would definitely put me to sleep. Of course, laws in general put me to sleep. Give me a good story, and I'll be fine for hours. I'm so glad I don't have to take law any more. That old bat of a teacher decided I was so inept at it that he wouldn't even bother to try." He grinned as Nida glared at him, quickly putting down his lute so he would be free to fend off her attacks.  
  
***  
  
Kaida slammed her math book closed, finally finished with her homework, "Ugh! That math took two hours!" She paused to glare at her notebook, looking as if she was deciding whether to rip it to bits, "Thanks for your help, Edana." The friends continued to talk, attempting to concentrate on their respective homework, "Hey Sanne, why the long face?" Kaida looked over at Sanne, who was staring out at the entrance to the courtyard.  
  
"Look who's coming to join us." Sanne nodded towards Lamya, walking towards them, a scowl on her face.  
  
"Sanne, just try to ignore her." Edana frowned as Lamya reached their spot in the courtyard.  
  
Lamya clenched her scarred fist, ready to pick a fight now that she was at a safe distance. "So, what are you early birds doing? Being good little children and doing your homework? Just being the little suck-ups that you are? I'm not going to waste my time with you. I have more important things to do with my time." She marched off, not willing to come any closer to the group.  
  
Nida rolled her eyes at the retreating form of the girl. "That is not a face I like to see early in the morning, or any time for that matter. That little tirade was pretty pitiful, though. She just wanted to yell for a while to see how far she could push us. I don't want to waste my time even thinking about her." The others nodded in agreement, slowly going back to their studying.  
  
***  
  
Tala spent the afternoon pummeling out her anger and confusion at some of the recent events. She took a wooden practice blade off of the wall, and made an arc towards the head of the stuffed dummy. *Lamya is pushing our buttons as much as possible, and she's only been here for a day! Why does she have to be such an annoyance? I don't think Lamya's relationship with any of us is going to last much longer.* A seam in the dummy ripped as she sliced at an arm that stuck out enough for a good target. *Raul is driving himself insane trying to keep himself from pummeling Lamya into the ground, as is everyone else.* The arm came flying off, as she belatedly realized that too much pressure on the seams would destroy the weak bonds holding the dummy together. *Lamya has no right to talk to any of us like that, treating us like dirt, no higher than worms. I just want to see her in pain, to suffer for what she's doing to us.* Tala's hair began to sport a deep crimson streak, her eyes shining with the fiery anger numbing her senses, until her sore body brought her back to reality. *One day, hopefully one day soon, we'll travel to Haven. Each of us will find some sort of occupation, so that we can be together, but not quite on top of each other. I'll always have my friends, and maybe Lamya will finally be gone from the picture.* She was left dripping with sweat, the dummy ripped to shreds, but satisfied with the conclusion of her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Kaida, Elcan, and Edana sat under the shade of the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet away from the buzz from an afternoon spent in the castle. Elcan had brought his lute, and was busy strumming chords as he sought for an inspiration for a new song. "Oh, to the hells with it. I try to write a song, and the only image that comes to mind is Nida growling at us in the courtyard this morning. I don't think I could write much of a song about that!" Kaida chuckled at her twin's antics as he mockingly threw up his hands in despair.  
  
"Oy, Elcan, please don't try to write a song like that around us. You may drive us back to the castle!" Elcan smiled at his sister's expression of dread, "Or worse, we'd have to be polite and listen to it!" Kaida looked over at Edana, who had turned to look at something in the distance, "Edana, what are you looking at?"  
  
Edana squinted, trying to make out a blurred shape. "I'm not sure. I think it's some sort of white or grey animal, and it's moving closer." The twins turned to look off in the same direction.  
  
"Hmmm. A white shape in the distance." Elcan began to mumble under his breath, "I could write a song about that! I have to go write this down before I forget it. Will you two tell me what that shape is once you find out? I must be off!" He grabbed his lute and barreled towards the castle, eager to began his new song.  
  
Kaida smiled at the retreating figure of her brother, "Oy, him and his lute. I swear, we should just permanently attach it to his hand and save him the trouble of having to go back for it constantly."  
  
Edana smiled and turned back to the white shape, unable to tear her eyes away. "It's a horse!" She rose, eager to investigate closer now that the horse had been identified.  
  
Kaida got up, watching her friend walk towards the horse. *A random white horse wandering around in the forest? That is plainly what it is, but why? Wait a minute, a white horse.* Kaida smiled broadly as Edana reached the Companion and stared into it's eyes, completely unmoving, for a couple minutes.  
  
"Rolan," Edana whispered, "Kaida, his name is Rolan. He told me." She rose to cling to the Companion's neck, as Kaida smiled inwardly at her friend's apparent happiness.  
  
"Well, Rolan, you'd better be ready to wait for all of us to pack, since you are not escaping to Haven without us. And you had better take care of Edana, or you will have me coming after you." Kaida gave the Companion a mock stern expression, startled as she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
:You don't have to worry about her coming to harm in my hands, Kaida. I have been searching for her for many months. She is my Chosen, and I will protect her with all of my abilities. And.:  
  
The Companion was cut short as Edana, unaware of the conversation, bubbled with happiness. "Kaida, come on! Let's go tell the others! Isn't this great?" She mounted Rolan and they began to ride all over the forest.  
  
Kaida walked along, brimming with joy for her friend's good luck, only to find herself falling to the ground as she tripped on a root. A jolt of pain flashed through her mind, and then blackness.  
  
"Kaida? Kaida, are you okay?" Edana looked over to where her friend had just been standing.  
  
Rolan stepped in front of Edana as she began to run back to her friend : She'll be fine. Leave her for a second. Trust me. : Rolan's voice sounded in her head, as she stopped short, compelled by some unyielding force.  
  
Kaida woke up to find Edana holding her Companion's neck, staring straight in to his eyes with a broad smile on her face. She shook her head, trying to lose the dizzied feeling from the fall. *It looks like I hit my head on a rock. I've done that before, and this doesn't feel any worse than usual, but why am I seeing double? I swear, Rolan has split into two somehow! I hope this isn't a sign that I've gone completely insane. I don't need imaginary white horses flooding my vision from now on. I have enough trouble to deal with.*  
  
She then looked up, realizing with a start that she wasn't seeing double, but that there were in fact two Companions, only to lose herself in the deep sapphire eyes that held her in place.  
  
:Kaida, I am Gavan. I have been waiting for you to be ready for a long  
time now, but I have found you. Nothing will separate us again,  
Chosen. : 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, etcetera-cat, thanks for the review! I'm planning to develop the characters a bit more, I just had a story idea for the Queen's Own fansite, and the whole story became the first chapter. Thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaida took a moment to stare at her Companion in shock. Her Companion! Her dreams were becoming a reality. *I can't believe this is happening. This is amazing! Those eyes.*  
  
: It is really happening, Chosen. Now get yourself together, we have a long journey to make, and with your other comrades, it will only take longer. Your training must begin as soon as possible. :  
  
: Okay. Let me just talk to Edana, and then we'll head back to the castle. :  
  
: It sounds like a good plan to me, Chosen. :  
  
"Edana! Edana! This is Gavan! He's my Companion! He Chose me!" Kaida excitedly pointed out her Companion to Edana, who grinned, still holding onto Rolan's neck.  
  
: Now, why don't we get back to your friends and get on our way! : Gavan snorted impatiently.  
  
Kaida laughed at her Companion's frustration. "Okay, okay, let's head back to the castle and tell them the good news."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Aaralyn, they went on a walk, right?" Nida started in confusion as she saw Kaida and Edana returning from their walk, two white horses close in their wake. *Do we even have one white horse in all of the stable? In all of the town, for that matter?*  
  
"Yes.Why do you ask?" Aaralyn looked at Nida, then turned her gaze to match her twin's, and felt her mouth gaping open.  
  
"Hey ladies, I think I have an answer," Elcan looked playfully smug, in a good mood after beginning to write his song, "maybe they left without the horses, and came back with them. Isn't that a thought."  
  
Nida sighed and rolled her eyes at her partner. "So they either brought enough food and money to go to the nearest horse stall *and* buy what looks like two very rare, amazing animals, and get back in the time of two hours, or there were just two random pure white horses wandering through the forest without a master? Not a chance. There's something funny going on." Her eyes grew wide as she began to put the pieces together, but she quickly decided her thoughts were insane. However, in hearing Aaralyn echo her own ideas, Nida began to wonder if it wasn't that crazy after all.  
  
: You don't think they were Chosen, do you? That's just, really unbelievably unlikely, just to have both of their dreams realized in the space of a few hours. : Aaralyn's mindTouch radiated confusion.  
  
Elcan's own thoughts were just as jumbled. : Wouldn't she have already told me? It's not exactly a small thing, and I am her twin. :  
  
Kaida and Edana began to near as the three friends tried to find a suitable explanation for the presence of the beautiful white horses.  
  
Nida managed to conclude at least one thing. : We'll find out soon. I mean they're almost up to us. Why don't we just wait and see. :  
  
Kaida laughed at the puzzled expressions on their friends' faces. : I guess this is going to be a bit of a shock, eh? : She laughed as the Companions both gave mental snorts.  
  
: No, I'm sure this happens every day. I mean, we weren't surprised, so why should they be? : Edana rolled her eyes at her friend's understatement, as they approached their open-mouthed friends, who seemed to be holding their own private conversation.  
  
: Wow, I have never seen Edana with such a big smile on her face, or Kaida for that matter. : Aaralyn tried to think of a possible, and probable, explanation for the apparent changes.  
  
"Aaralyn! Nida! Elcan! Look! This is Gavan, my Companion," Kaida exclaimed, pointing at her Companion, "and this is Rolan, Edana's Companion. We got Chosen! We're going to be Heralds!"  
  
Edana smiled as their friends' jaws dropped at their sudden realization. "What? You mean this doesn't happen every day?"  
  
Aaralyn jumped as Rolan snorted and threw his head back, giving the startling impression of a laughing young man.  
  
Elcan's confusion grew into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Kaida! This is great! I know how long you've wanted this. I'm glad you both are going to have your dreams realized like this." He charged at his sister, almost knocking her over in his enthusiastic embrace. *She looks so happy, so complete. I guess Companions really do that to you. I'm just glad she's finally going to be truly happy.*  
  
Kaida smiled, and choked as her brother barreled into her. "Hey, don't kill me! You wouldn't want to squeeze me to death before we even got to Haven, would you?" She looked over at Edana, who had been tackled by Nida and Aaralyn.  
  
"Kaida! Help! They're going to smother me! Rolan, stop looking so happy about that!" The Companions snorted at their Chosens' predicaments.  
  
: Hmmm.I guess we'll just have to find some new younglings, eh Gavan? Ah well, these two seemed so promising. :  
  
: And if they don't hurry up, we're going to leave without them, right Rolan? : Gavan gave the most evil-looking glare he could muster, only to find his Chosen collapsing with laughter at his blue eyes going cross- eyed.  
  
: You couldn't scare a mouse with that face, Chosen! : Kaida keeled over, unable to control her laughter.  
  
: Shut up, human! :  
  
***  
  
Sanne, Raul, and Tala sat in the courtyard, muddling over the conflict with Lamya. "Can you believe my cousin? She's still holding grudges from the last time we saw her! I don't know how we're going to live with her for a month."  
  
Tala's eyes flashed red for a fleeting second, before turning back to normal. "The best solution by far would be to just pound her head in and get it done with!" Tala paused as her brother grinned at the idea and Sanne glared at her, "But I guess that's not an option."  
  
Sanne nodded, relieved that her friends weren't about to run off and bash Lamya to bits. "Hey! It looks like the others are coming back. But what the hell are they doing with two white horses? I guess you never know with that bunch." She turned, realizing that she was talking to empty air, and chased after Raul and Tala, who had already started loping towards their returning friends.  
  
Sanne caught up to the group in the Great Hall, trying to figure out what the commotion was about, as Tala and Raul started to fling questions at Kaida and Edana. "You what? That's great! We're going to Haven!" Raul's excitement could not be contained for any longer, as he began to leap wildly around the room, shouting with joy.  
  
Sanne watched her friends' display of happiness for a few seconds, wondering at the huge grins on Edana and Kaida's faces, before trying to sort out what she had missed. "What in the nine hells just happened? Why are we going to Haven?" The perplexed look on her face only deepened as Kaida and Edana grabbed some food off of the plates and raced towards the stables.  
  
Elcan chuckled at her confused expression. "Sanne, they got Chosen! Edana and my sister were Chosen! Edana's Companion is Rolan, and Kaida's is Gavan. We're all going to eat lunch down with them, but those two couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"They, they what? That's amazing! We're really going to go to Haven?" Sanne's grin grew as she raced to grab her own lunch, eager to meet the Companions. "Should someone tell your parents?"  
  
"Oh, yah, I forgot about them. I guess I'll go get them, and let them see for themselves." Elcan ran to the other end of the hall, where his parents were seated with the parents of Edana, Sanne, and the twins, watching his friends' helter-skelter pace with amusement. Druce and Lavada, the parents of him and Kaida, were seated next to Edana's parents, Llyr and Ava. Across the table from them were Sanne's parents, Neva and Mazin, and Aaralyn and Nida's parents, Amala and Kazi. "Mother, father, everyone, come with me. There's something you have to see!" Druce and Lavada followed their son, leaving their meal unfinished, as the others followed after, "You know how you said we could all go to Haven if one of us had a reason?" The group of adults all nodded in confusion at his words, "Well, I think we'd better start packing our bags!"  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Kazi was the least familiar with the talk of Heralds and Companions, so the sight of the two girls talking to two white horses had him confused. "Where did those horses come from? We don't have any white horses on the holding!"  
  
Lavada and the other mothers had listened to most of the girls' dreams many times, so the Companions were not new to their imagination. "Kaida! Edana! You were Chosen? That is wonderful!" She paused as she realized what that meant for "the little younglings," as she liked to call them. "I guess you all will be leaving for Haven soon. Your Companions will want to be moving on quickly. What are their names?"  
  
Edana finally looked up from grooming her Companion. "Mine is Rolan, and Kaida's is Gavan. I think they are getting a bit impatient." She chuckled at something Rolan had said to her. "Rolan is threatening to repudiate me if I don't start packing in the next hour."  
  
Druce, Kazi, Mazin, and Llyr, eager to throw themselves into the logistics of the younglings' trip, began planning the organization, with Druce already muttering under his breath. "Alright, you all better start packing, and I'll deal with your supplies." He started to trot back to the castle, muttering to himself about necessary supplies. "They'll need some silver, a good map, some food, Lavada, Ava, Neva, and Amala will want to recommend inns, though I doubt they'll have much choice, hmmm."  
  
Kaida looked around the stables, as everyone milled around, too excited to start doing anything, but ready to get going. "Well, let's get packing!"  
  
***  
  
The friends carted their packs down to the stables, and started to tack their mounts up for the journey. Elcan had his own beautiful gray hunter, Flash, the fastest on the holding, and decided to take Kaida's Thunder along also, a fierce, fire-eyed, black hunter with a spirit to cow a gryphon. Also being taken along was Edana's Efrum, a light gray and white hunter, which could walk more silently than a mouse. Nida and Aaralyn had hunters, both chestnut with darker tails, with a gentleness surprising for animals of their size. Aaralyn's Star had a white, star-shaped spot on her nose, and Nida's Bloom managed to be quite arrogant, for a horse, strutting every time she pulled him to a walk, and loved to eat. Many times, she would have to wrestle his head up from a stray bush, only to have him tuck into the next plant he saw. Raul and Tala both had fierce, dark warhorses, who they had taken back from the hands of the barbarians who had murdered their mercenary parents, Ulric and Mingan. Raul's Smokey, formerly his father's horse, was gray and white spotted, while Tala's Shadow, her mother's old horse, was dark gray and black, both with a fiery spirit. Sanne's Fox was a deep brown hunter with deep, brown, beautiful eyes, and amazing intelligence.  
  
As the packs were strapped to the horses, Lamya came strutting into the stables, a malicious grin on her face. "I think I may be rid of you for a while. Finally, the castle to myself! Of course, I will be joining you in Haven at some point, but maybe if I wait long enough, you'll all be dead. You're certainly stupid enough to manage that!" She chuckled, waiting for them to make a move.  
  
Tala, eyes flashing with the fire of anger, finally snapped the walls hiding her tightly-controlled emotions. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lamya! You think you can walk in here, order us around, and have us just let you go along with that!" Tala's hair was a darker crimson than she had ever been, and the others could practically feel heat steaming from her, fueled by anger. "I'm not going to let you walk all over us again! This is your last chance to get the hell away from us. If you bother any one of us, if you even touch a hair on one of our heads, one of us will send you straight to the nine hells!" Tala felt like she was burning up from the inside with anger. "Get out of my sight now, or I might not give you that second chance!" At that moment, flame erupted from the air near Lamya, igniting her black hair in orange flames. Lamya screamed, and ran towards the castle, beating the fire out with her hands, badly burning one hand and opening her old wounds on the other hand.  
  
The fire in Tala's eyes dimmed, as her face turned from anger to excitement. "Now, let's get out of here!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter; enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nida smiled as the dusty road spread out before their small entourage. She glanced at Elcan, riding next to her, and receded back into her thoughts and memories. *We're finally on the way to Haven. Everyone has their independent hopes and dreams, and maybe they're all about to be realized.* Nida looked over at her lifebonded again, and smiled at his peaceful expression. *No matter what happens, I'll always have Elcan. I love him so much. I am so glad my parents decided to move here, instead of with my stuffy old uncle. I still remember my earlier years here.* She closed her eyes, allowing Bloom free reign in following the others, and began to daydream about her past memories.  
  
: Nida, do you think we'll like it here? I mean, its so far away from home, and mother is leaving us for a long time. : A ten year old version of Aaralyn blinked tears away, her brown eyes radiating fear. : I'm going to miss her. :  
  
Nida looked over at her twin, ready to begin crying herself. : Me too, but mother said we'd be happy here, and she'll be back in a few months . I'm sure it will be okay. Hey, who's mother with? Looks about our age. Maybe we'll be able to make some friends here! : Both girls waited expectantly.  
  
A young boy, also ten years old, with curly brown hair, came up to them, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. He looked first to Aaralyn. "Hey, I'm Elcan. This is my parents' home. Mother says you two are twins. I'm a twin. My sister will be here soon. We're the same age as you. Mother says we're going to be friends!" The small boy poured his words out in an excited rush.  
  
Aaralyn barely shoved her reply into his torrent of words. As soon as she sputtered her name, he shook Aaralyn's hand enthusiastically. "I bet we'll be friends right away!" He then turned his attention to Nida, and abruptly stopped talking. After a short pause, he recovered, and stumbled over the introduction. "H-Hey, I'm Elcan." His smile creased slightly as he tried to puzzle something out.  
  
Nida seemed to be just as confused. "I-I'm Nida." They shook hands awkwardly, as Aaralyn and their mother watched, just as confused about the actions of the two children.  
  
Nida sighed, coming back to the real world after her daydream. *Who would have thought that we would now be lifebonded. It doesn't usually show at such an early age, but I guess we were a special case, and it wasn't exactly developed until recently, when Elcan and I began to develop mindSpeech with each other. When we finally learned what the word truly love means, the explanation for our feelings was evident.* She smiled, brimming with happiness at her good fortune, and turned to see Elcan looking at her, and they both burst out laughing.  
***  
  
When Rolan and Gavan finally reminded them, forcefully, that they couldn't make it to Haven in a day, the friends halted at one of Lavada's recommended inns. They groomed the horses, while Edana argued with the innkeeper that the Companions were not horses, would not overstuff themselves, and should not be locked into their stalls, but allowed to roam free. After setting the Companions up for the night, they all trudged into the inn, seating themselves at the small trestle table.  
  
Raul looked around approvingly. "It's clean, the stables are very well- kept, we only have to go two to a room, we're the only ones here, and that food smells delicious!" His inspection ended as he threw himself at a chunk of bread and a bowl of stew.  
  
Tala smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. "We made great time today. Kaida, your mother picked a great inn, but she didn't expect us to get here until tomorrow!" The friends exchanged knowing looks, remembering that Lavada would have based the stops on her own pace. "According to her plan, we'd take a week to get to Haven. Maybe we should have let one of the other mothers take over the planning. There is no way in the hells that I am going that slow!" Everyone laughed at her vehement opposition for the suggested pace. "But, what are we going to do when we get there?" Tala's expression grew thoughtful and troubled, "I mean, we're going because Kaida and Edana are going to be Heralds, and I can see the rest of you finding things to do, but what can I do? I can't think of anything useful I can do." She looked down at her boots, unsettled by the prospect of being idle, or "useless."  
  
Raul patted his sister on the back. "I'm sure there's something for you to do, Tala. You are going to arrive there, and someone will say you are exactly what they've been looking for. Until then, try not to dwell on it, okay?" Tala nodded reluctantly. "Now, why don't we get a good night's sleep, so we can go farther tomorrow." The friends all stumbled to their rooms, exhausted from the intense traveling, and collapsed into bed.  
***  
  
Edana and Kaida made their way to their room for the night, finding the beds to be a nice break from even the steady, smooth pace of the Companions.  
  
"Hey Edana, I just thought of something." Kaida, thinking of her first conversation with Rolan, was going in circles trying to puzzle it out. "I think there's something odd about Rolan." Edana started at her friend's unexpected remark.  
  
"What do you mean? What's so odd about Rolan?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but, Companions usually take a couple days to find their Chosen, right? I mean, most of the time, the Herald-to-be finds themselves at Haven for some reason, anyhow, and a Companion just pounces on them." Edana nodded in agreement. "Well, right after you were Chosen, Rolan was mindSpeaking to me, and it sounded as if he'd been looking for you for a really long time. I don't get it. It may be nothing, but from what I've heard, Companions don't change their routine like that often."  
  
Edana was silent for a while, deep in thought, confused with the new puzzle. "I really don't know. I guess, if it is anything, we'll find out when we get to Haven." Kaida nodded, sleep clouding her eyes. "Kaida, lets get some sleep. We pushed hard today, trying to go as far as possible in half a day. If we don't get some sleep, we're going to be testing whether you really can sleep while riding a Companion." They drifted off to sleep, both encompassed in their own thoughts, a little overwhelmed by the new twist in their lives.  
  
***  
  
Nida and Aaralyn climbed into their beds after listening to Elcan play the harp for an hour, even luring the innkeeper to sing awhile with him. "Hey Nida, did you hear what mother was muttering about before we left? I went to say goodbye to her, paused outside of her room to see if she was busy, and I thought she was talking to someone. I waited for her to finish talking to whoever it was, but when I came in, it was just her."  
  
Nida looked at her sister in confusion. "I didn't hear her at all. What did she say?"  
  
"I can't remember everything, but," Aaralyn paused as she searched her memory for the exact words, "something like 'I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if she's still alive. Will the twins meet her? Will they realize? I wonder what she's doing with her life,' and when I walked in, it looked like she had been crying."  
  
Nida's face only showed more confusion than before. "I have no idea what that is all about. I guess we'll find out when we get to Haven, if we find out at all." Aaralyn nodded, and the twins fell asleep, the last thoughts on both of their minds being the troubling words of their mother.  
  
***  
  
After two days of hard traveling, the maze of walls that was Haven loomed up before them. As they crested a hill, they could see the Palace in the very center of huge, magnificent Great Houses, so adorned with fancy gardens and gildings that they could only belong to the wealthy courtiers.  
  
They all started, shocked by the magnificence of the whole view. "How in the nine hells do you get through that maze?" Tala was staring at the twists and turns of the many-layered walls, built to confuse any attackers that try to make it to the Palace, layered and expanded as each generation grew past the walls and built past them.  
  
Kaida's eyes unfocused as she mindSpoke to Gavan. : Rolan and I will get you through the walls. Soon enough, though, all of you will know every nuance of these roads. Now, lets get going, we don't want to keep anyone waiting. : His mindTouch hinted impatience as Kaida puzzled over his words.  
  
: What do you mean 'keep anyone waiting,' who would be waiting for us? :  
  
Gavan refused to answer her questions : Come on! :  
  
They trotted down the winding streets and guarded gates, led by the Companions. As they went through the last gate, the Guard, in his deep blue and silver uniform, had a broad grin on his face at the sight of the Companions. "Rolan, you've finally returned. Congratulations! Who's the lucky one?" He looked up at Edana, his expression unreadable, but his eyes displaying a bittersweet happiness. "Hey! I'm Nemolen, the captain of the Guard." He stopped Kaida and Edana as they tried to flood him with questions. "I am not allowed to answer any of your questions. You are almost to the Palace. Your questions will be answered there." He shooed them on their way, more confused than ever.  
  
"What was that about?" Edana was looking more and more confused at the special attention her Companion was getting. "Rolan, what are they talk-Why is that Companion charging towards us?" She looked alarmed, as if maybe they were in some sort of trouble. "Is there a Herald riding him, or what?"  
  
Tala shrugged as the Companion came level with them. "It's no big deal. This is the Palace, the home of the Collegia, there have to be Companions swarming this place." She was about to say more, but as she opened her mouth, she looked up at the Companion, completely losing herself in his deep sapphire eyes.  
  
: Tala, I am Lavan. I took too long in meeting you, but we are together at last. : His mindVoice hinted sorrow, as if he felt responsible for something in Tala's life. : You are my Chosen. I will never leave you. :  
  
Raul laughed at his sister's shocked expression, overjoyed by the newest addition to their band. "I guess there's something for you to do, after all."  
  
Tala mounted her Companion, leading Shadow behind her, and they continued to ride to the palace. All of them were laughing and joking, happier than they had felt in a long time, when two Guards rode up to them. "You all," one of the Guards motioned to his comrade, "Tiron will lead you to the palace. You will wait in the Audience Chamber for further instructions." Tiron started riding towards the Palace, and they all followed him, when the other Guard stopped them again. "You three," he motioned at Kaida, Edana, and Tala, "You are the new Heraldic trainees?" they nodded, as he stared at Rolan, "Follow me. Queen Selenay will want to see you right away."  
  
The Heraldic trainees followed after the Guard, imaginations running wild as to why the Queen would want to see them. Grooms took their Companions, and they were led to a cozy room full of brightly-colored rugs and comfortable furniture. "Stay here. The Queen will be with you shortly." The Guard turned and left, without a word of explanation.  
  
They sat in complete silence after the Guard left, until Tala couldn't take it any longer. "What in the hells is going on? We're not important enough to merit an audience with the Queen, and we didn't do anything wrong that I can think of!"  
  
Kaida's eyes were clouded with confusion and fear. "Maybe she meets with every new Herald." She didn't look very confident in her explanation.  
  
"That sounds reasonable to me. I mean, Heralds are the servants of the throne." Edana was trying her best to make her friends feel better, though it didn't seem to be working. *What can I say to make them a little more relaxed. I'm a little nervous too, but I don't think it's possible for us to be in trouble so quickly.* "I think I hear footsteps."  
  
At that, a tall, elegant woman, dressed all in white, with long, brown hair strode into the thrown room, gazing at each of the three in turn with her shining brown eyes. "Heyla! You must the new trainees." She smiled as the girls started to relax into their chairs. "I am Queen Selenay." She shook hands with each in turn, as they fumbled over introductions. "Well, first thing's first, I need to make sure you three are clear on your facts."  
  
Without further ado, the Queen launched into an explanation of Heralds to a depth that the girls had never heard before. "As you know, the Companions were summoned by King Valdemar to ensure that each ruler would be fair and just. The first three Companions Chose King Valdemar, the Seneschal, and the heir. The Companions Choose the Herald, and are the final judge on a person's character. To become a Herald, you need to have at least one of the Heraldic Gifts, and you need to be Chosen. Now, the ruler and the heir must be Heralds. The first three Companions were grove-born, as were most of the early Companions, appearing in the Grove when their Chosen was ready to become a Herald. Now, Companions give birth to other Companions. Companions are not grove-born anymore, except for one." She paused, and waited for the information to sink in to the three young girls in front of her.  
  
"Are you familiar with the term the "Monarch's Own," or have you not heard of them?" She smiled at the identical blank looks on their faces. "The Monarch's Own is second only to the Monarch, and acts as their chief advisor. They are often a very strong Empath, described as wise beyond their years. Companions do not outlive their Chosen, but the Companion of the Monarch's Own, who is grove-born, will go out searching for the person meant to be the next Monarch's Own. If this Companion does die, another will appear in the grove and immediately leave to search for their Chosen. Oftentimes, it only takes a few weeks, but since Talia died two and a half months ago, we feared that we would not have a new Queen's Own for too long of a time. Captain Nemo contacted me as soon as he saw you three. I am overjoyed that Rolan has finally returned to us. I fear we will be in dire need of a fully functional Queen's Own very soon."  
  
Edana started, her blue eyes blinking in shock, at the Queen's blunt statement. "Rolan, but he's my Companion." She blinked as the Queen nodded, "Me? Queen's Own? How?" She looked as if she expected someone to jump up from behind a couch and shout 'fooled you!' at any moment.  
  
The Queen smiled. "I'm sure we will find out why Rolan Chose you soon enough, Edana, but for now, why don't we focus on getting you three settled in. Why don't we go tell your friends about this, and see how they will fit into life at the Palace?" The three trainees followed her out to the Audience Chamber, where their friends were waiting.  
  
"It looks like your friends may have been finding their own talents, also." A Bard, dressed in scarlet from head to toe, a Healer, garbed in green, and an old man, dressed in blue, were standing with their friends. "This is Bard Merran, head of the Bardic Collegium, Healer Trevan, head of the Healer's Collegium, and Rogan, head of the Artificers. Have these younglings found places too?"  
  
The golden-haired Bard smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "This young man, Elcan, has one of the strongest Bardic Gifts I've ever seen. He has Creativity, Talent, and the Bardic Gift. This man is going to be not only a full Bard in quite a short time, but a fine Master Bard!" Kaida grinned at her twin's obvious excitement. This was what he had been dreaming of, and his dreams were coming true.  
  
The Healer, brown eyes flashing, approached the Queen. "These two, the twins, both have strong Healing Gifts, and both have strong Empathy. Aaralyn is going to be primarily a Mindhealer, and Nida is going to be primarily an animal Healer, though both have at least a normal level in all three types of Healing Gifts, and will be trained as such." Aaralyn smiled, and Nida cheered silently, both of them unable to stop smiling.  
  
Finally, the old man shook his head, covered in gray hair. His blue eyes displayed immense intelligence, and a vast sea of knowledge. "We Artificers do not have much in the way of your Gifts, though these two both have mindSpeech. This pair have the intelligence and disposition to become some of the greatest Master Artificers in the city, and I believe they will." Raul had his arm around Sanne, and they were both grinning, eyes flashing with delight.  
  
Queen Selenay smiled as the eight friends all started to talk at once, telling the others of their experiences. *I think each and every one of their dreams are being realized. It seems that these younglings are going to be pulling a lot of weight. They have an unbelievably strong bond, and each has skills that complement each other. I can see them becoming an unbeatable team, but things like that only happen when Valdemar will need that. I fear for what will need a team of people like them.* "Well, since you all are going to be starting classes, I'll have Dean Elcarth show you around. He should be here any moment." At that, another man, dressed all in white, with brown hair to match his deep, brown eyes, strode into the Audience Chamber.  
  
"Are these the new trainees? Ah! Welcome! I'll show you around, get you acquainted with the Collegia." He led the eight bright-eyed trainees out of the Audience Chamber, and began to give them a long tour, not stopping once in his commentary. "Each Collegia has its own dorms, but all of them take classes together. The Unaffiliates, or Blues as many call them, are not in a Collegia, but still sleep and take classes with them. That's you two." he motioned at Raul and Sanne, "Bells call you to the meals. If you are a cook's helper, you go at the first, if you are a server, at the second, and everyone else at the third. You will have uniforms fitted to you, and boots. You do not do laundry, unless you are assigned to it. You just put your uniform down one of these shoots, and clean uniforms will be left in your room. The trainees take turns doing different chores; sewing, cooking, cleaning, laundry, foal watch, we'll figure out what you're good at and put you to use. Here, lets get you all your first set of uniforms." He stopped and led them to get fitted for uniforms. "Glena, these younglings are going to need uniforms and boots. I'll leave them to your capable hands, and send Skif to show them around when you're done." Dean Elcarth strode out of the room, intent on another task, without pausing for breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I do have homework to do. *glares at Arielle, AC, Anisha, and Lily* So stop bugging me! I hope you guys like the next chapter.  
  
Just as an FWI for everyone who has been reading this, the new 5th chapter is actually the old 4th chapter. I split the 1st chapter into 2 chapters, and changed a whole bunch around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Herald Skif, assistant to the weapons master, Herald Alberich, studied the eight new trainees. Three Heraldic trainees, dressed in a pale gray, two Unaffiliates, dressed in light blue, one Bardic trainee, in a rusty red, and two Healer trainees, dressed in a pale green. *Those eight look as if they could be the terror of the Collegia, the savior of the Collegia, or both.* He scanned the Heraldic trainees a little more closely. *I wonder what Gifts each of those trainees have. I wonder which of them is replacing poor Talia.* He shook off his sadness before walking over to them. *If any of them has strong Empathy, I do not want them picking up any negative feelings on their first day. We don't want the whole Heraldic Collegium wallowing in depression for weeks while we try to train these kids.* "Heyla! You're the new trainees? I'm Skif!" the eight newcomers seemed to be overawed by the Herald, dressed in full whites. "Care to introduce yourselves?" the friends found themselves stumbling out introductions yet again as the Herald smiled at them.  
  
"Hmm, where do I start? Ah! You all will be taking Orientation classes in a week. Until then, you get to settle yourselves in at the Palace." Skif turned to the Heraldic Trainees, "Try to spend a lot of time with your Companions, riding, talking, or just being with them. The early stage of development is key in a strong bond, and a strong bond can be the difference between life and death. You all will stay in your respective Halls, but I think you'll still be pretty close to each other. Here's the rooms for the new blues. See you two at dinner." Sanne and Raul went into their new rooms to unpack and set up before dinner. "Here's the Bardic Hall," Skif smiled as the Bardic Trainee headed down the Hall to his room, finally loosing his grip on the hand of one of the young Healers. *Those two are so cute together.* He smiled, wondering how deep the feelings of the two trainees went for each other. *It would be wonderful to have a new lifebonded pair in the Collegia again. Like Talia and Dirk.* Skif turned to look over the other trainees, starting as he looked at Aaralyn and Nida. He quickly pushed down the random feeling of confusion and unease, hoping that the trainees hadn't caught his less positive feelings.  
  
Aaralyn glimpsed the Herald jump as he looked at her and her twin, and felt a flash of confusion in his mind, as a flash of memories came unbidden to her mind. The first, from when Aaralyn was barely two, of her father holding her crying mother, and handing a small bundle to a strange man, who rode off immediately.  
  
The twins, when they were only five years of age, were running through the fields of their parents' estate. Laughter and happiness filled the air as they playfully chased one another. Suddenly, Aaralyn's face blanched with pain as she stumbled onto the ground.  
  
"Aaralyn! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nida's eyes clouded with worry and shared pain as she ran to her twin.  
  
Aaralyn snapped out of her daydream, shaking her head to rid herself of faint dizziness. *I haven't thought about one of those memories in years. I wonder what brought this on.*  
  
Aaralyn shook her head, pulling herself out of her daydream. *Wow. I haven't thought about those memories in a long time.* She shrugged, putting off thinking about it for when she wasn't so excited.  
***  
  
"I could eat a block of wood right now!" Kaida's stomach growled as the eight friends wandered into the hall, bubbling with excitement at their new homes. She sat down and started to spoon food onto her plate, "This looks a little better than wood, though." The others sat down and started to eat. "mmm, mrhis is mgrearry gmroomd." Tala choked on her food as her brother blanked, trying to figure out what their friend had said.  
  
Tala sputtered, holding back laughter, and punched Kaida in the arm. "Kaida, chew!" She smiled as her friend started to poke her with a spoon.  
  
"Raul, you want a translator?" Edana grinned as Kaida turned to glare at her. "She said 'this is really good.'"  
  
"Oh, that explains it!" Raul's confused expression lifted, "I thought she was speaking a different language."  
  
"Hey!" Kaida tried to glare and grin at the same time, and failed miserably.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the three Heraldic Trainees raced out of the Hall after breakfast, eager to be back with their Companions. They stopped short to gape at the huge expanse that was Companion's Field, filled with green and white.  
  
"Wow. There's a whole lot of Companions. It's so amazing, seeing them all together." Edana smiled as Rolan trotted up to her, "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to spend some time with Rolan."  
  
: You'd better. I'd hate to think I found you after two months of searching only to have you disappear into the Palace and never come out to visit your poor, neglected Companion. : Rolan gave the best pout he could muster as Edana burst out laughing, almost falling off of his back.  
  
"Oy, Edana, try to stay on his back!" Tala smiled as Edana turned to glare at her, "Have fun you two!"  
  
: You're next, Chosen. You are coming on a long ride, and any objection may force me to run you across the field. : Lavan's sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement at Tala's retort.  
  
: I could chase circles around you, horse! : She mounted up as Gavan arrived to collect his Chosen. : Now, let's go and leave these two alone to "bond," as you Companions say. :  
  
Kaida looked into the deep blue eyes of her Companion, smiling as her two friends rode off in different directions. : I guess I'm under the same threat? No laps around the Field for me, thank you very much. :  
  
Gavan started to trot off after she mounted. : No running for you? Then try not to annoy me. : Gavan gave a mental chuckle as she glared at him.  
  
***  
  
Sanne and Raul wandered through the Palace hand-in-hand, enjoying each others company and finding their way around their new home.  
  
"Wow. I never expected to be here any time soon. Even once we got started, I thought we'd just be loose ends, but now we have something to do. We're going to be Artificers! We're away from Lamya and everyone is in a place that they wanted to be in all of their life." Raul grinned excitedly.  
  
Sanne smiled at his excitement. "This is definitely an interesting turn of events, but Raul, I'm worried." Her eyes clouded over with confusion and sadness that had been hidden from the rest of the group, "I have a bad feeling that Lamya isn't gone from our lives, that she's just waiting until we're not paying attention to catch us off-guard."  
  
Raul's heart clenched as her muscles tightened with stress, eyes dimming in the onslaught of emotions. "Try not to worry about it, okay? It will all be okay, even if she does come back. We'll be able to deal with her." He pulled his friend into a comforting bear-hug, supporting her as much as he could as she began to cry quietly.  
  
***  
  
Elcan and the twins strode arm-in-arm through one of the courtyards on the way to the Bardic Collegium, laughing and talking about their new home. "Isn't this place wonderful! I mean, there's something for all of us. You two are going to be Healers, Tala, Kaida, and Edana Heralds, and Sanne and Raul Artificers. And I'm going to be a Bard! A Bard!" His eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
Nida sighed contentedly. "I told you that you were an amazing musician, but would you listen? Of course not! Dingus!" She playfully punched him in the arm, "Next time listen to us, as we are superior in intelligence!"  
  
Aaralyn laughed as Elcan glared at her twin. "Well said!" Elcan began to turn towards his room, "We'll see you at lunch, okay?"  
  
: Aaralyn, should we head to the Healer's Collegium? :  
  
Aaralyn nodded. : Sounds good to me. :  
  
The two twins walked down into Healers Collegium, stopping once in a while to talk to some of the other trainees, and exploring every corner of the classrooms and medical rooms.  
  
: Hey Aaralyn, I'm going to go wander off for a bit. I'll see you later?: Nida turned and walked out into a courtyard, while Aaralyn tried to find the library.  
  
: Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours, then. Have fun! : Aaralyn walked off in the direction she remembered the library had been in, hoping to find it in a relatively short time.  
  
*** After wandering around for a full twenty minutes, Aaralyn admitted to being completely lost. *Hmmm. I could have sworn it was this way. I'll just ask someone.* She looked around, trying to find someone friendly looking in the scattered group of trainees wandering the hallways. *Hey! Is that Nida?* She spotted the back of her twin leaning against a wall reading a book in the midst of the other Trainees. *I thought she was in the courtyard. I didn't know she was planning to change into her new uniform already. I guess I'll get her to help me find it.* Aaralyn tried to mindTouch with her twin, startled to find that the form was not actually her sister, but that she could still feel their presence in her mind. The girl turned in confusion at the unexpected mindTouch, but quickly went back to reading her book, shaking her head as if to rid herself of some strange feeling. Aaralyn walked over to her, eager to figure out what was going on.  
  
Aaralyn walked up to the girl and was about to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, when the girl looked up from her book, as if from some unspoken call, and the two girls locked eyes. Aaralyn jumped back, as if she was being pulled back by a string, at the face of the other girl, almost identical to that of her and her sister. "Hey. I-I'm Aaralyn."  
  
The girl, also startled, fumbled through introductions. "My name is Aegle." She paused, unable for a moment to get the words out of her mouth. "Uh.It's nice to meet you." The two girls chuckled at the stiff formality, a little uncomfortable, as Aegle took Aaralyn's proffered hand and the empty spaces in Aaralyn's heart, blank spots in her mind for so long, slowly began to fill. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry for the delay, but some people *cough* Anisha *cough* Ac *cough* Annie *cough* decided they were going to take it over, so I had to make those changes.  
  
If you've been reading the story, I changed even more from last time I changed it, including almost every single name in the story (sorry guys, but I was forced to). So, you may want to at least skim through the previous chapters. A lot has been changed.  
  
And Darkfyre, thanks for the review! I swear, I *do* know the difference between twin and triplet. : )  
  
Also, LadyTofu, thank you for the review, and scratch what I said in the last update. My italics don't work, so in the story, I had those person changes marked in italics. From now on, I'm going to have thoughts in between *...*, and mindSpeech will continue to be in between :...: Thanks for your suggestions, though, and I hope this makes it less confusing.  
  
And Elvenhorse, thanks for the review. About Selenay and Elcarth outliving Talia, I had requests from my friends to be...uh...more *important* in the story, so I sort of killed Talia off so that they would be happy. Hehehe...don't get me wrong, I love Talia...  
  
I hope you like it!  
  
I'm hoping to put up the next chapter after New Years, so bear with me! *cough* Anisha *cough* Ac *cough* Lily *cough* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sanne...do you have any idea where we are?" Raul looked around the empty hall, utterly confused, "All we did was leave our rooms, and I can't even figure out which way they are anymore."  
  
Sanne smiled, "I'm sure we'll see someone who knows their way around this maze. We can just ask them." They wandered around aimlessly, arm-in-arm, hoping to find themselves in the right place. "Hey! Why don't we ask her?" She pointed at a girl in a light blue uniform who had just appeared in the hallway. Raul caught the attention of the girl with a wave, and he and Sanne quickly approached her.  
  
"You look lost." She winked mischievously, "My name is Kaya. I'm studying to be an Artificer; like you, apparently." Sanne looked down at her new uniform and smiled as the girl led them towards the dormitories.  
  
Kaya's blue-green eyes flashed with amusement at the perplexed looks of the newcomers. "Don't worry. You learn your way around after you spend a few weeks here. Until then, I can show you around!"  
  
Raul smiled, his nervousness melting at Kaya's friendliness. "Great! We're going to need the help! I'm Raul, and this is my friend Sanne. We just got here yesterday, and we seemed to have lost our rooms." Sanne laughed as he grinned sheepishly. The three trainees chatted animatedly as Kaya led the way back to their rooms, "Whoops! We've passed these rooms a few times already. I could have sworn that wasn't it."  
  
Sanne smiled as their new friend wandered off, promising to see them again at dinner. "Wow. If everyone here is like her, we won't have any trouble fitting in!" Raul laughed, and the two friends finally returned to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
The three Heraldic trainees wandered the hallways of the Collegia, their Companions groomed and fed in the Grove. Tala smiled as she looked at her two friends, Edana walking on air with a huge grin on her face and Kaida still trying to get over the shock of being Chosen. "Are you two going to come down from the clouds, or are you going to be like that for a couple days?"  
  
Tala laughed as Kaida started at the sound of her voice. "Wait! What did you say?" Kaida looked from Tala to Edana, and back to Tala, as Edana shook her head mockingly.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Go back to the clouds." Tala grinned as Kaida's eyes unfocused, a sure sign that she was talking to Gavan again, "Let's get back to our rooms and get ready for dinner. I think I remember Dean Elcarth saying something about how we absolutely had to take baths before dinner, so let's get moving!"  
  
***  
  
Aaralyn and Aegle walked through the courtyards, talking and looking for Nida. "So, you are our third sister? That means we're triplets?" Aaralyn shook her head, more confused than ever, "But why didn't mother ever tell us about this? About you?"  
  
"My foster parents were close friends with our family; they went to visit our parents a lot before we were born, even though they lived in Haven. They said our parents didn't have enough money to take care of triplets. Our mother, being a Healer, recognized my healing abilities, though I don't know why she didn't recognize yours. They decided to give me up to my foster parents, who could raise me as theirs in Haven, where I could get full training as a Healer." She watched her sister's face as the story began to sink in.  
  
"I guess she didn't tell us because she wasn't even sure if you were alive. She didn't want to tell us we had a long lost sister and then have us find that you were gone forever, or didn't care about us." She smiled, suddenly realizing something that had been troubling her, "I heard her talking about you right before we left, but neither of us could make any sense of it. Hey! There's Nida!" Aaralyn ran around the corner, able to sense her sister's presence, excited to tell her of the news of their triplet, "Nida! You know how I was telling you about what mother had said before we left?" Nida nodded, perplexed, "Well, I've found the answer!"  
  
Nida stood up, staring at her sister, plainly confused. "Well, what's the answer? And how'd you figure it ou-Who is that?" Nida's jaw dropped as she stared at the almost identical image of herself who had just rounded the corner.  
  
Aaralyn smiled at her sister's shocked expression. "Nida. I want you to meet Aegle, our triplet."  
  
***  
  
Elcan wandered out of the Bardic Collegium, having proudly donned his rusty red tunic and breeches, ready to throw himself into his new life as a Bardic trainee. He rounded the corner and found himself in one of the smaller courts of the Palace, with aristocrats, their velvet outfits and fancy baubles everywhere, chattering aimlessly. He made to turn around, and ran into a young man who had been too lazy to get out of the way.  
  
"What are *you*, a Bardic *trainee*, doing here? We don't want to listen to someone like you try to sing! We only want the best of the Master Bards, and you don't even have your instrument with you." The young man, much taller than Elcan, with dark hair and green eyes, covered from head to toe in expensive jewelry and tasteless fancy dress clothes, looked as though he had just dipped his toe in mud. As soon as Elcan explained that he hadn't come to play for the court, the young man exploded on another tangent, "Why didn't you get out of my way? I don't have time to deal with useless trainees getting in my way! *I* am Sindri Ciaran, and much more important than someone like yourself." Elcan was about to retort, but the pompous young man strode off, apparently unwilling to be seen bantering with the lowly Bardic trainee.  
  
***  
  
Edana walked through her new home in the Heraldic trainee dorm rooms, dressed in the grey trainee uniform from head to toe, even down to the boots. *I can't believe this! I'm a Heraldic trainee, at the Palace in Haven.* She smiled as Rolan's mindVoice came into her head.  
  
: You'd better believe it, Chosen, because it's happening! Now, don't let yourself get too dreamy, or your going to walk into someone. Watch out! :  
  
Edana moved out of the way of a girl a few years older than her, with straight, yellow-brown hair and brown eyes, and her nose in a thick, dusty book, dressed in a yellow adaptation of the Heraldic outfits. "Whoops! Sorry about that, I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
  
The girl smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was my fault." She held up the book, "I'm always running into things!" She smiled and held out her hand to Edana, "My name is Ava."  
  
Edana grinned and shook Ava's hand. "I'm Edana. I just got here, so I'm not quite familiar with everything, but which of the Collegia are you from?"  
  
"I'm a Herald. I just came back from my internship." Ava smiled at Edana's confused expression, "I'm a Herald-Mage."  
  
"A mage? A real mage?" Edana started at the revelation, "But I thought the Herald-Mages died out with Vanyel. That was ages ago!"  
  
"That's true, but we are starting to come back. Elspeth, the former heir to the throne, is the first Herald-Mage in centuries. She and her lifebond, the Tayledras Mage and Scout, Darkwind, teach us here at the Collegia. There are only about ten Herald-Mage trainees and about five full Herald- Mages, other than Elspeth, so the going is pretty slow."  
  
Edana smiled, "That is pretty amazing." She turned towards the palace, "Hey, come on! You have to meet my friends."  
  
***  
  
Kaida and Tala went back to their rooms to grab their new uniforms and head to the bathhouse. After taking some time to wash off the grime from the journey, they split up to wander the halls of the Collegia. Kaida found herself wandering outside, near the edge of Companions Field, towards a strange cluster of tropical trees and foliage. *Wow. This is beautiful, but I've never seen plants like these before in my life! I wonder how this got here.* Kaida jumped at a noise behind her, and turned to find herself facing a most unusual figure. A tall, brown-eyed girl walked gracefully towards her, dressed in a tunic of bright blues and purples, with feathers weaved throughout the cloth. The girl had straight, black hair with a few white streaks, feathers and beads weaved throughout. Kaida started again as she noticed the huge falcon perched on the girls shoulder.  
  
"You must be a new Heraldic trainee. Is that right?" The girl smiled as Kaida nodded nervously, "I'm the daughter of the Tayledras ambassadors here in Valdemar. My name is Starflight, and this is Kalani, my Bondbird."  
  
Kaida began to feel more comfortable as the girl grinned, her bird apparently trying to look as harmless as possible. "My name is Kaida. I-I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk about the Tayledras before."  
  
Starflight's brown eyes seemed to flash with a silver light, but Kaida shook her head, figuring the unusually bright colors of the other girl's outfit had thrown her off. "We are the Healers of the land." Starflight grinned at Kaida's blank expression, "After the Mage Wars, you *do* know about the Mage Wars, right?" Kaida nodded enthusiastically, "Okay. After the Mage Wars and the Cataclysm, the land was wracked with problems, like Changebeasts and Changecircles, and it is the job of the clans to Heal the land, draining it of magic and then replacing the magic the way it should be. I myself am going to be a Mage one day, and I can Heal a little bit, though no one has done as much for the clans as Firesong. He is a Healer Adept. He is the other ambassador, with my parents."  
  
Kaida grinned, quickly taking a liking for Starflight, "Wow. Healer Adept. I've never heard about any of this in all of my lessons. I guess you learn something new every day." She paused as both of their stomachs growled, "Do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
***  
  
The friends came together at last in the dinner hall, dragging along their new friends, ready to share their stories of the first day at the Palace. Elcan, with his brown eyes and cheerful smile, was being swarmed by young girls, as Nida watched him try fruitlessly to escape, becoming more and more upset by the minute. "Why won't those girls just leave him alone? Let him have his peace!" Aaralyn smiled, but the others just looked confused at Nida's violent reaction to the meaningless court games.  
  
"Nida, relax. What has gotten into you? Why are you making such a fuss out of this?" Sanne smiled, confused, but still seeing the situation as rather amusing, "Let him have his fun with the court girls." Nida frowned, not even acknowledging Sanne's remark.  
  
She glared across the room in stony silence until one girl got a little too close for comfort. Nida growled and charged towards Elcan and the unaware girl, as Elcan tried vainly to tell the girl he wasn't interested. "Get away from him!" The girl started as Nida shouted in her ear, and then dropped her volume down to a whisper, "He's mine!" The girl fled, deciding Elcan wasn't worth the trouble he came with.  
  
: Wow, I'm touched, Nida. By the way, thank you for rescuing me. : He smiled, jokingly kneeling and kissing her hand, "My Savior." Nida collapsed into his arms, relieved to have chased off the girl.  
  
: All in a days work, love. :  
  
Their friends looked on in confusion, , trying to figure out what had just happened, as Aaralyn grinning smugly as the only one who knew what was going on. Kaida looked at her brother, then over to Nida, and back to Elcan. She leaned over to Edana and Tala, beginning to get an idea of what was going on. "Remember how we were joking about those two being lifebonded?" The two girls nodded, "I think that may be the case." 


End file.
